Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a system and method for improving the power handling capabilities of an electronic device, such as insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) inverters. Moreover, such exemplary embodiments may relate to modeling, monitoring, and reducing the temperature of insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) inverters.
Traction vehicles, such as, for example, locomotives, employ electric traction motors for driving wheels of the vehicles. In some of these vehicles, the motors are alternating current (AC) motors whose speed and power are controlled by varying the frequency and the voltage of AC electric power supplied to the field windings of the motors. Commonly, the electric power is supplied at some point in the vehicle system as DC power and is thereafter converted to AC power of controlled frequency and voltage amplitude by a circuit such an inverter, which includes a set of switches such as IGBTs. In some systems, the electric power may be derived from a bank of electrical batteries coupled to a leg of the inverter. The inverter may be configured to operate in a battery-charge mode and a battery-discharge mode. During the battery-charge mode, electrical energy from the field winding is used to charge the batteries. During the battery-discharge mode, electrical energy stored to the batteries is used to energize the field windings of the motors. The power handling capability of the inverter is limited, at least in part, by the ability of the IGBTs to dissipate the heat generated by the current in the IGBTs. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have improved systems and methods for modeling the temperature of the IGBTs in the inverter. Improved temperature modeling techniques may be used to improve the power handling capability of inverters by improving heat dissipation. Improved temperature modeling techniques may also be used to provide techniques for monitoring IGBT temperature during operation.